


The Best Surprise

by WrittenFire



Series: Winter Tony Man [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: This was never supposed to happen. Tony was always careful; he always made sure to use protection, ever since that first - and only - scare where Howard showed him the hard way why having a ‘bastard’ was unacceptable. Dear old dad was not looking to be a grandfather so soon (if at all).





	1. My New Light

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much to say here but my doctors visit this morning still has me...so, so rattled. So to keep it short: I love these two, together with their familial relationship I love them even more, and focusing on this will keep my mind off of the worry/anxiety that's trying to rear its ugly head.
> 
> Thank you to [spine_of_steel](https://www.ao3.org/users/spine_of_steel) for the beta help on this, you're great <3

This was never supposed to happen. Tony was always careful; he always made sure to use protection, ever since that first - and only - scare where Howard showed him the hard way why having a ‘bastard’ was unacceptable. Dear old dad was not looking to be a grandfather so soon (if at all).

 

_“Do you understand what it means to be a Stark, boy? We can’t have little bastards running around trying to take our company out from under us!” Howard’s fist tightened its grip on his shirt, shaking him hard enough to rattle his bones. “Why don’t you ever use your fucking head?” The slap to the face is sharp—and not a shock. “What use are you without your fucking brain?”_

 

_The hits that follow etch those words into his memory deeper than the soft words and gentle touch of Jarvis cleaning him up that follows._

 

_Tony doubts he will ever be free of them._

 

It was a lesson that stuck, and with the added fear of turning out exactly like his dear old dad, Tony grew to be more than fine with it. Even with the playboy reputation that he garnered, after the first time he refused to hit that home run if there was no protection around, the story made its way ‘round and let everyone know: if you wanted the full experience, make sure there are condoms on hand—or go without.

 

It was a rule he had stuck to—except for that one, fateful blur of a night.

 

_The walk from the bar to the hotel room is a hot, alcohol infused haze. Hands explore, lips touch—moans and groans are their soundtrack. They know nothing of one another beside reputation and that is enough. This night is about doing something dumb, scratching an itch. It’s an evening to have, enjoy, and forget._

 

_When morning comes, she’ll go back to her fiancée, and he’ll go back to his home down in Malibu._

 

_It was never supposed to be anything more than that._

 

That said, when Mary Parker showed up outside his Malibu house in the middle of the night twelve months later, baby in hand and determination on her face? His first instinct, surprisingly, _wasn’t_ to call someone up to come and deal with it. That’s not to say that he was _happy_ about having to let her in and ask what the hell she was doing there and _why,_ but he did deal with it alone. Not counting JARVIS, of course.

 

_“What the hell are you expecting here?” Tony asked, looking down at the wide-awake, but oh-so-quiet baby sitting in a carrier before him._

 

_“For you to take him. Love him. Or find someone who can, if you can’t. but whatever you do, I can’t have him.” Mary finished, thrusting the kids bag into his hands, stepping back with her head held high. “You’ll figure it out, Stark.” And after sparing the kid one last glance filled with some emotion he couldn’t explain, she walked out of his life._

 

_And though they wouldn’t know it for some time—it was for good._

 

_“Well, shit.”_

 

And that was how he found himself now, holding his four-month-old son in his arms, ready to introduce him to his family. In the month since Peter had come into his life, Tony had shut himself off from the world. With JARVIS’ help he’d composed an email to send to Pepper, left her in charge of running things, and took a month-long break for ‘personal reasons’. Obviously, it didn't fly over well with either his assistant or his company. But when you’re the one who owns the company?

 

Tony got his way.

 

Of course, Pepper got her way as well, and he had to show them _something_ new when the month was done, but considering he had tech lying ‘round for potential off days Tony wasn’t too worried about it.

 

And it had been a good month off, too. One full of discovery, of getting to know this tiny human that was dependent on him for everything. It was full of introspection, as well, and promises made—that Tony would never become his father, that he would do _better_ by his kid, that Peter would never be left wondering if he was loved.

 

That vow was turning into one of the easiest promises he would ever keep. Not loving Peter was an impossibility. Never had he thought someone could so fully wrap him around their finger, or find someone who was as easy to love as breathing. But with Peter, he did.

 

In the week leading up to the end of his month off, Tony was anxious. He was looking forward to introducing Peter to his aunt and uncles, and sharing a bit of the light his son brought into his life with them, but there was no telling if they were going to be supportive. Tony was well aware that his past was not the best—he would never deny that—and though he loved his friends more than he thought he could, especially considering his upbringing, people still had a way of letting him down.

 

It was a clear, undeniable fact of his life.

 

The hours leading up to Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy’s arrival passed in a blur, spent hiding all his doubt and anxiety over the upcoming meeting so as to not upset Peter.Tony had learned quickly any negative emotion he had was noticed by Peter, who would respond in kind. His first week was a prime example.

 

“You ready to meet your aunt and uncles, Pete?” Tony nervously asked, snapping the last button left on Peter's onesie into place turning Peter into an impeccably dressed baby. “Huh, bambino?” Peter cooed at him in response, bright eyes locked onto his. Not even trying to resist the temptation, Tony pressed a kiss to his nose and smiled softly when Peter responded with happy coos which filled Tony with warmth.

 

“Can’t wait ‘til you start with that baby babbling all those websites promised me, kid.” He scooped Peter up off the floor and into his arms, and tapped his nose with his finger, and happily surrendered the appendage to Peter when his small fingers wrapped around it.

 

“Sir, Mister Rhodes has arrived.” JARVIS announced, setting Tony’s heart racing again.

 

“Let him in, J. Direct him to the living room, alright?” Tony needed one last moment alone with his son, to build up the courage to face his best friend. “Here goes nothing, kid.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Tony set off to bring his families together, Peter a bright warmth in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be at least two more chapters to this; I'm working on Rhodey's POV of the meeting, and then the prompt that got this all started in the first place!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, let me know what you think! This is my first Marvel fic, and I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey was worried; it had been a month since anyone had seen Tony, and getting him on the phone had become a rare event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I loved writing this one, so much. Hope that you guys enjoy it, as well. ^_^
> 
> Again, a BIG thank you to [spine_of_steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spine_of_steel/pseuds/spine_of_steel) for the beta read, you're flippin' great, I so appreciate it! <3
> 
> Also, thank you to [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars) for allowing me to flail and spaz to her about my own fic, lol You are fabulous; if you haven't read any of her fic yet, you definitely should!

Rhodey was worried; it had been a month since anyone had seen Tony, and getting him on the phone had become a rare event. Rhodey was sure he had texted Tony more in the past month than he had in their entire friendship, to no avail. When he couldn’t even get into the man’s home, he knew he didn’t have any other choice. 

 

JARVIS had assured them all, repeatedly, since that damn email had been sent out that Tony was fine, and “Sir is not putting himself in harm's way, Mister Rhodes.” That had been a hard conversation to have with the AI, but given the situation Rhodey couldn’t help but be reminded of the time after Tony’s parents had died; it was a time he never wanted to experience again, so Rhodey could hardly be blamed for being worried about his best friend.  

 

The time between the email and the group message demanding their presence was filled with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy having weekly meetups to discuss their worry over Tony - and bonding over how much the man had become an integral part of their lives - even for those who didn’t see him on a daily basis.

 

When the designated day finally came around, Rhodey was the first of their group to arrive, waiting impatiently outside the door half an hour before the stated time. Rhodey’s worry for his best friend was approaching critical levels - he was not going to be late and miss seeing his brother’s face for the first time in  _ a month,  _ no sir. 

 

Before he could even raise his hand to knock - his key hadn’t worked any time he had tried it in the past month: he wasn’t going to waste the time and potential frustration - the door had opened itself, no doubt thanks to JARVIS. Rhodey wasted no time storming in, eyes darting about the room, looking for any and all changes. 

 

“Greetings, Mister Rhodes. Sir asks that you meet him in the living room.” JARVIS’ voice echoed out of the speakers, drawing Rhodey’s eyes to the ceiling. 

 

“You both have a  _ lot  _ to answer for, J.” Rhodey stated sternly, not surprised in the least to discover he had beat Tony to the living room. 

 

“We are aware, Mister Rhodes; I assure you Sir has an excellent reason for his actions.” JARVIS stated.

 

“It better be, JARVIS.” Rhodey threw himself down on the couch before the antsy feeling had him up again in barely a minute and pacing in front of the couch as he waited for Tony. When he heard footsteps coming down the hall, Rhodey whirled round to face them, posture straightening unconsciously and fully ready to lay into his best friend - only to be stopped short by the astonishing sight before him. 

 

Standing in front of him was Tony - looking more ruffled then Rhodey had ever seen him - but what really befuddled Rhodey’s mind was the child cradled in his arms, who couldn’t have been older than six months. 

 

Tony held the baby with an ease which spoke of familiarity - and didn’t that just set his mind running in a million different directions. By the time Tony stood before him, Rhodey was finally able to do something with his mouth where it had hung open in shock. 

 

“Tony, what the hell?” Rhodey squeaked, and was thrown in even more shock when his friend’s response was to  _ shush him. _

 

“Little ears, honey bear.” Tony answered, swaying in place in the most contained nervous fidget Rhodey had ever seen him accomplish. 

 

“Yeah, I see that, Tones.” Rhodey said in disbelief. “But... _ why?”  _ That single word contained all of his emotions, and years of friendship meant Tony understand him perfectly.

 

“Rhodey, meet Peter.” His best friend’s eyes finally left the baby’s -  _ Peter’s -  _ to meet his own. “Peter, meet Uncle Rhodey.” The words were like a physical blow; the air left his lungs with a noisy exhale, and his heart pounded in double time as he looked from - father to son?

 

“W-what?” Rhodey stammered, looking down at Peter with new eyes. “ _ Tony _ .” Confusion colored with awe flooded his voice; he looked back at Tony again, unable to even figure out how to begin to know what he wanted to say. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll explain, Platypus, promise, but we have to wait for Pep and Hap, okay? It’s a one time story.” Tony’s eyes were pleading, worried, like he expected Rhodey to ignore his wishes and demand an explanation that second regardless. It was a look so reminiscent of their MIT days, from when they first became friends, Rhodey found himself melting just as he always had, succumbing to the need to wipe that look away and give Tony whatever it was he needed. 

 

“Of course, Tones.” Rhodey assured him, voice soft and warm, a tone Tony had always responded to positively. “How old is he?” He asked instead, drawing their attention back to Peter.

 

“Six months,” Tony answered, gently easing his finger out of Peter’s grasp and running it softly along his son’s cheek. Peter cooed happily in response, babbling up at his father. The look of love on Tony’s face shined so brightly Rhodey had to catch his breath: That look was something he had always wanted to see on Tony and Rhodey knew immediately he would fight to protect it because Tony willingly showing such a positive emotion like that, with no effort made to hide it, was a rarity and a sign of growth Rhodey never thought he would see. 

 

Tony had more walls and masks than anyone else he had ever meet, and he would forever be grateful to be able to see the man behind it. 

 

“Do you want to hold him?” The words took him by surprise.

 

“Are you sure?” Rhodey asked, barely waiting for confirmation before he has his arms held out. “Of course I do. I want to meet my nephew,” Tony eased Peter into his arms, fussing at Rhodey to be sure that he had a good hold, and was holding him right - Rhodey just smiled fondly in response. “I’ll be careful, Tones, promise.” He assured him, waiting for the worry to ease from Tony’s face before he turned his full attention to the baby held in his arms.

 

Big brown eyes were the first thing he saw; brown eyes the spitting image of Tony’s, and isn’t that a hit to the heart. They rest above the cutest button nose, one Rhodey knew would be kissed fondly in the near future. 

 

“Hey, Peter.” He breathed in amazement, running a finger gently along Peter’s cheek, reveling in the softness to his skin that all baby’s shared. “I’m your Uncle Rhodey.” 

 

For a moment there was no reaction, just the two caught in a staring contest. But just when Rhodey started to worry that the kid would start crying, Peter smiled. He smiled, a smile that could rival the sun, stealing the breath from Rhodey’s lungs. In that moment, when Peter babbled softly at him, Rhodey fell in love. 

 

Head over heels, one-hundred percent, fully in  **love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE RHODEY AND TONY FRIENDSHIP/BROTHER/BROMANCE IT'S GREAT. So much that it snuck into my fic majorly, haha 
> 
> The next and last chapter will be the prompt that started this in the first place - Tony and Peter's first Christmas! With a splash of Uncle Rhodey because yes <3


End file.
